warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Appelvacht en Avondpoot/ Tijgerster x Lezer/ Deel 1
Welkom op deze geweldige pagina! dit boek gaat over JOU! tof hé? Avondpoot. PROLOOG ( door Avondpoot) liep door het woud. Haar vacht stond recht overeind."Tijgerster! Waar ben je?!" Riep ze. De wind ruiste door de takken van de bomen en zorgde dat er een struik opzij geblazen werd. Daarachter stond een cyperse kater."Tijgerster!" Riep verrukt. Ze drukte haar neus tegen de zijne en keek hem diep in zijn amberkleurige ogen."Ik hou van jou..." Murmelde . Ze likte hem over zijn oren."Ik hou ook van jou, ." Murmelde Tijgerster. sloot haar ogen genietend."Wanneer komen onze kittens?" Vroeg Tijgerster aan ."Over een weekje." Murmelde . Ze keek haar partner lang en liefhebbend aan."Je moet weg, schat." Murmelde Tijgerster, en het volgende moment tolde rond in de lucht en viel ze in slaap. HOOFDSTUK 1 (door Appelvacht) liep over de grens naar de RivierClan. Vanaf daar zou ze oversteken naar WindClanterritorium, waar ze woonde. was verliefd op Tijgerster. Vaak sloop ze 's nachts het kamp uit om bij hem te zijn. Over een kwart maan kwamen hun kittens, en dan zou zich bij de SchaduwClan aansluiten. 'Hoi, .' miauwde Renvacht, toen het kamp binnenkwam. Ze ging naar de kraamkamer, was ze was een moederkat. 'Weer een nachtelijke wandeling?' vroeg Ochtendbloem toen binnenkwam. 'Ja. Ik vind het wel fijn dat ik even buiten het kamp kan komen. miauwde ze. Aswolk gniffelde even en deed daarna haar ogen dicht. Maar had geen slaap. Ze kon alleen maar aan Tijgerster denken. 'Ik ben zo benieuwd hoe onze kittens eruit zullen zien.' fluisterde ze tegen zichzelf. De volgende ochtend was het zonning, en warm. Witstaart, Ochtendbloem, Aswolk en gingen zonnen voor de kraamkamer. 'Wat vinden jullie ervan dat Tijgerster leider is geworden van de SchaduwClan?' vroeg Ochtendbloem. 'Ik denk dat we problemen zullen krijgen met hen.' miauwde Aswolk. wist hoe gevreesd Tijgerster was. Dus verzon ze maar iets. 'Inderdaad, Aswolk. Wie weet komen er wel oorlogen ofzo.' Witstaart stond op. 'Ik ga mijn behoefte doen.' miauwde ze. Aswolk knikte. Toen het zonhoog was, kwam Stekelpoot aangelopen met wat prooi. 'Eensnor zei dat ik jullie dit moest geven.' miauwde hij verlegen. Toen het nacht was, sloop het kamp weer uit. Ze ging Tijgerster weer ontmoeten. Toen ze bij het moeras van de SchaduwClan aankwam, was Tijgerster er nog niet. begon zich zorgen te maken. Wie weet moest hij op patrouille ofzo? Opeens hoorde ze zijn stem. ' .' draaide zich om en zag Tijgerster. 'Tijgerster! Je bent toch gekomen!' miauwde ze opgelucht. 'Waarom zou ik niet komen? Je bent toch mijn partner, ? Ik zou je nooit in de steek laten.' Tijgerster sprong uit de boom waarin hij zat. 'Ben je klaar om je bij m'n Clan aan te sluiten?' vroeg hij. 'Ja. Ik ben klaar,' miauwde , en volgde Tijgerster het Schaduwterritorium in. HOOFDSTUK 2 (door Avondpoot) liep het kamp van de Schaduwclan binnen. Het was een groot kamp, en er stonden veel katten te wachten."Hoi !" Miauwde Kastanjevacht vrolijk. miauwde verlegen terug en volgde Tijgerster naar zijn hol."Hier zal je slapen, bij mij." Miauwde haar partner. knikte en rolde zich naast hem op. De volgende ochtend ging met Tijgerster gaan jagen. De zon was helder en het was lekker warm in het territorium. huiverde even toen er een koude wind door haar vacht blies. Tijgerster keek haar bezorgd aan."Heb je het koud? we kunnen ook terug gaan naar het kamp." Miauwde hij. schudde haar kop."Nee hoor, ik vind het leuk zo, en over een weekje komen onze jongen!" Haar ogen glinsterden opgewonden. Tijgerster snorde even."Ja, ik hoop dat ik veel nakomelingen zal hebben!" 's oren zakten omlaag. Ze voelde gewoon dat het er minder dan vier waren, hoogstens drie, en Tijgerster wou er minstens vier... ze schudde haar kop. Alles zou wel goed komen! Ze likte zachtjes de gehavende oren van Tijgerster."Blerk! dit is echt lelijk! Tijgerster, scheur je ze expres aan doorns om er cool uit te zien? Want aantrekkelijk ben je allesinds niet." Snorde ze. Tijgerster lachte vrolijk."Echt niet!" Hij gaf haar een zachte por."Doe eens normaal, slijmende haarbal!" Schaterde . Ze leunde ontspannen tegen zijn warme, dikke vacht aan. HOOFDSTUK 3 (door Appelvacht) rekte zich uit na een lange nacht. Ze hadden gesproken over de kittens, en Tijgerster zei dat het beste in de kraamkamer kon slapen als de kittens geboren waren. Anders had hij geen ruimte meer in zijn hol. Haar vriendin Donkerbloem kwam uit het krijgerhol. 'Je bent al... drie dagen bij SchaduwClan!' miauwde ze. 'Vind je het hier leuk?' knikte. 'Tijgerster heeft me nog niet het hele woud laten zien,' begon ze,' zou jij met me mee willen?' Donkerbloem knikte. 'Kom maar mee.' trippelde achter de donkere poes aan. Ze gingen door het natte moeras, langs de kraaienplaats en naar de grenzen. Bij de DonderClangrens rook ze Tijgerster. Hij was aan het praten met een donkergestreepte krijgskat, en twee... kittens? Ach nee. Waarschijnlijk waren het gewoon wat kleinere leerlingen. Donkerbloem leidde haar tenslotte nog langs het Donderpad, en de tunnel eronder. Drie dagen later... 'Loopneus!' gilde . 'De kittens komen!' lag kreunend in de kraamkamer, met Klaproos naast haar. Loopneus kwam binnen, met kervel en andere kruiden. De eerste kitten, was een lichtgrijs katertje met zwarte vlekjes. Loopneus legde haar op de grond, en Klaproos begon het katertje te likken. Nu kwam de tweede. Dit was een helemaal wit poesje. Ze hadden alletwee hun oogjes dicht, en bleven op de grond liggen. Toen kwam de derde, een sepia-kleurig katertje. 'Komt...er een vierde?' vroeg ze. Loopneus knikte langzaam. De laatste, was een grijs, cypers poesje met gekrulde oren. Ze was nogal wat kleiner dan haar broers en zus. begon de kittens gelukkig te likken. Klaproos en Loopneus schoven de jongen naar 's buik. Toen Loopneus weg was, kwam Tijgerster binnen. 'De kittens!' miauwde hij. 'Ze zijn geboren!' keek blij zijn kant op. 'Het zijn er vier. Allemaal zien ze er heel mooi uit.' miauwde ze. Tijgerster keek naar de kleine poesje met gekrulde oren. 'Ik noem deze..... Koraalkit. Die andere, die witte, heet Maankit.' miauwde Tijgerster. 'Ik verzin die van die katertjes. De grijze gevlekte heet Lynxkit, en die andere Bliksemkit.' was dolgelukkig. Eindelijk had ze haar kittens gekregen. En hopelijk zou ze nog meer krijgen. Tijgerster zei dat hij weer patrouilles moest sturen, en ging dus naar de open plek. 'Lynxkit, Bliksemkit, Maankit en Koraalkit.' fluisterde . HOOFDSTUK 4 (door Avondpoot) Schudde haar kop en ging verder met Maankit likken. De kleine kitten piepte zachtjes en dronk nog wat melk bij . Dan sloot ze haar oogjes weer en nestelde zich in bij haar nestgenoten. duwde ze dichter naar haar zachte buikvacht toe, en de kittens snorden tevreden. Dan sloot ze haar ogen ook en krulde haar staart rond haar jongen, om vervolgens in slaap te vallen... "Hoe gaat het met ze?" Tijgerster wekte ."Heel goed!" Antwoordde die. Ze likte Koraalkit en duwde Lynxkit dichter naar zich toe."Bliksemkit lijkt best op mij, vind je niet?" Vroeg hij trots. knikte en snorde opgetogen."Ze zullen vast even goede krijgers worden, zoals jij!" Jubelde ze. Tijgerster ging trots bij zijn jongen en partner zitten, en keek toe hoe ze sliepen."Ze zullen even machtig worden als ik..." Murmelde hij, terwijl er een bloedrode, hongerige schijn over zijn ogen gleed. huiverde en sloeg haar staart om haar jongen heen. Waarom dacht Tijgerster steeds aan macht? Waarom hield hij zich niet bezig met zijn liefde voor haar? HOOFDSTUK 5 (door Appelvacht) 'Mama, mag ik naar buiten?' vroeg Lynxkit opgewonden. 'Jaa!' riep Maankit. 'Nee, pas als Bliksemkit wakker is geworden.' antwoordde . Koraalkit sprong bovenop een slapende Bliksemkit. 'Au! Dat deed zeer!' piepte hij. 'Maar nu kunnen we naar buiten!' riep Koraalkit. 'Kom op! We gaan!' stond moe op, en liep achter haar jongen aan. Een blad dwarrelde naar beneden, zo op Maankit's neusje. De kitten schudde haar kop. Bliksemkit keek nieuwsgierig rond, en sprong daarna op Blokker. De krijger siste argwanend, maar het lukte hem niet om hem af te schudden. 'Hij is zal een goede leider worden.' hoorde achter haar. Dat zei Tijgerster. 'Ja.' antwoordde ze. 'Papa!' piepte Koraalkit. Maankit, Lynxkit en Bliksemkit draaiden zich om. 'Zag je me?' vroeg Bliksemkit vrolijk. 'Ik was aan het vechten met Blokker!' Tijgerster knikte. 'Het is hun eerste dag buiten.' miauwde . 'Vanavond is er een grote vergadering,' begon Tijgerster. 'Wil jij ook komen? Klaproos zorgt dan wel voor onze jongen.' dacht na. 'Ja. Ik wil de Clans wel weer een keer ontmoeten.' murmelde ze. Toen besefte ze dat ze een grote fout had gemaakt. De WindClan. Wat zouden zij tegen haar zeggen? 'Ik ga me gewoon in een boom verstoppen.' zei ze tegen zichzelf. Haar jongen waren met Tijgerster aan het praten. 'Ik wil medicijnkatleerling worden!' riep Koraalkit trots. Tijgerster keek haar met een strenge blik aan. 'Verspil je talent niet aan die nutteloze kruiden.' siste hij. 'Je kunt groot krijger worden, en misschien wel leider.' Eerst keek Koraalkit teleurgesteld, maar keek daarna vrolijker. 'Natuurlijk mag je medicijnkat worden.' miauwde vlug. 'Je hoeft niet krijger te worden.' Tijgerster keek haar streng aan. Snel liep ze weg, naar de rand van het kamp. 'Ik hoop dat Tijgerster niet te veel invloed heeft op mijn jongen. Stel dat ze net zo moordlustig worden als hij!' miauwde ze in stilte tegen zichzelf. HOOFDSTUK 6 (door Avondpoot) keek glunderend toe hoe Maankit en Koraalkit aan het stoeien waren met Tijgerster. Ze likte haar poot en keek hoe Tijgerster Maankit met een poot zachtjes tegen de grond te duwen zodat hij haar geen pijn zou doen. Het witte jong kraaide vrolijk en kroop onder zijn poot uit. Koraalkit sprong op haar vader's rug en beet in zijn gescheurde oor. snorde doen Maankit in zijn poot beet en Tijgerster al acterend brulde van de pijn, alsof dat zo was. Koraalkit schreeuwde triomfantelijk en liet hem zijn evenwicht verliezen, waarna Maankit op zijn buik sprong."We hebben gewonnen!" Piepte ze, en beet in zijn vacht. giechelde en nam haar kittens vast aan hun nekvel."Dat was het voor vandaag!" Mauwde ze, waarna ze de kraamkamer inliep waar Lynxkit en Bliksemkit ook lagen. Ze krulde zich rond haar jongen, die zachtjes piepend begonnen te drinken. Alles was goed. "Aanval van de Rivierclan!!!!" Krijste Kastanjevacht. De donkerrode poes stormde het hol binnen en rukte takken van de gesloten kant, waarna ze de ingang ermee afsloot."Ik moet op jullie letten, ze zijn nogal woest vanwege dat stuk territorium." Mompelde ze. duwde haar jongen diep in haar buikvacht en krulde haar staart beschermend rond hen. Klaproos draaide haar rug naar de ingang en boog zich angstig over haar jongen, die doodsbang piepten. Opeens klonk er een scheurend geluid, en Kastanjevacht brulde van woede. Er klonk geluid van vechtende katten, het geblaas van Kastanjevacht en het angstige gekrijs van haar tegenstander. schoof naar de rand van de kraamkamer, waar ze angstig ineengedoken boven haar kittens bleef zitten. Maar dan werd Kastanjevacht weggeslingerd en kwam niet meer terug. gilde van de pijn toen de vijandige krijger zijn tanden in haar achterpoot boorde, en haar wegsleurde van haar jongen."Maankit! Lynxkit, Koraalkit, Bliksemkit!!!! NEEE!!!!" Krijste ze, maar de kater slingerde haar weg, het hol uit, en ze landde met een doffe klap op de stoffige open plek, terwijl de wereld verdween in een waas van pijn en duisternis. HOOFDSTUK 7 (door Appelvacht) Een minuutje of twee later, was het gevecht nog steeds aan de gang. deed haar ogen een beetje open, en zag de krijger die haar had aangevallen, wegrennen met haar jongen. Ze probeerde op te staan, maar dat kon ze niet. 'Bliksemkit, Maankit, Koraalkit, Lynxkit!' riep ze wanhopig. Daarna viel ze weer flauw. Het laatste wat ze zag was een bruine kat, die achter de kater met jongen aanrende. lag in het hol van Loopneus. Haar achterpoot bloedde hevig. 'Lig stil!' beval Loopneus. 'Leef ik?' mompelde verward. 'Ja.' miauwde Loopneus. 'En je kunt vanavond waarschijnlijk wel naar de Grote Vergadering.' zuchtte. Waar waren haar jongen? Waren ze veilig, in de SchaduwClan, of gevangen in de RivierClan? ' , ben je wakker?' hoorde ze de stem van Kastanjevacht zeggen. 'Morgen gaan we je jongen terughalen. Tijgerster probeerde het in z'n eentje, maar faalde.' Kastanjevacht ging verder. 'Kom je morgen mee met de patrouille?' keek hoopvol naar Loopneus, die knikte. 'Ik ga mee.' miauwde . Zwartvoet, de commandant, kwam binnen. 'Hey Loopneus, er zit een doorn in mijn voet.' stond op, en ging de open plek op. ' ' hoorde ze Tijgerster roepen. 'Gaat het met je? Alle jongen, die van Klaproos en de jouwe, zijn gestolen.' knikte sip. 'Ik ga morgen mee op de patrouille.' miauwde ze vastberaden. 'Mooi. We hebben iedereen nodig om deze toekomstige krijgers te redden.' 's Nachts, was het koel en vredig. was met Kastanjevacht, Klaproos, Cederpoot en Lijsterpoot op patrouille langs de RivierClangrens, nu haar kittens weg waren. Het was vredig bij het bos, maar wist dat iemand de patrouille bekeek. Op haar hoede keek ze rond. 'Wat is er?' vroeg Klaproos. keek de moederkat aan. 'Ik heb het gevoel alsof iemand ons bekij-' Ze stopte met praten omdat Kastanjevacht gilde: 'RIVIERCLAN!' Ze keken geschrokken om. Het leek alsof alle krijgers van die naar-vis-stinkende Clan voor hen stonden. 'Jullie kunnen niet winnen!' siste Luipaardster. en Klaproos vochten met Zwartklauw. Toen de zwarte krijger in haar oor krabde, sprintte ze snel de struiken in. keek toe hoe Zwartklauw Klaproos bewusteloos sloeg en haar wegsleepte. Achter haar kwam Luipaardster tevoorschijn. Zij deed hetzelfde als Zwartklauw. 'Ah!' viel bewustloos neer. ' ! Klaproos!" siste Kastanjevacht woedend. Alleen greep Steenvacht haar. Lijsterpoot en Cederpoot werden ook ontvoerd. kon haar ogen niet meer openhouden, en viel flauw. HOOFDSTUK 8 (door Avondpoot) opende haar ogen moeizaam en bleef roerloos op een nest van riet liggen. Riet?! Ze was in de Rivierclan!! Ze was gevangengenomen!! Woest vloog ze overeind. Waar waren haar jongen? Ze waren niet in de kraamkamer van de Rivierclan!!! Ze rende het hol uit, en struikelde over een pol gras. Meteen sprong er een Rivierclankrijger op haar, en die ramde haar terug het hol in, dat hij afdekte met een dikke laag doorns."NEE!!! MIJN JONGEN?!!! WAAR ZIJN MIJN JONGEN?!" Brulde ze. BINNENKORT, MOET EERST ETEN....